onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6
Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji vs Luffy! is the name of the sixth episode of the One Piece anime. Statistics * Air Date: 1999-12-29 (4Kids: 2004-10-23, Funimation DVD: 2008-05-27) * Opening: We Are! (1st Opening), Pirate Rap (4Kids) * Ending: Memories (1st Ending), Pirate Rap Instrumental (4Kids) * Manga Chapters: Chapter 11 (15-19/19), Chapter 12 (1-21/21), Chapter 13 (1-19/19), Chapter 14 (1-18/18), Chapter 15 (1-10/19) * 4kids Title: The Beast Breaker * Funimation Title: Desparate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji Vs. Luffy! Short Summary Zoro, Nami, and a caged Luffy manage to escape Buggy's crew, and meet a puppy named Chou-Chou, guarding the pet shop of its former master. They are encountered by Mohji the tamer with Richie the lion, and when Richie destroys the pet shop Luffy stands up for Chou-Chou against Mohji. Long Summary As the smoke of the Buggy Bomb's explosion clears, Zoro, wounded, picks up Luffy's cage and drags it in front of a pet shop. He collapses near it, barely conscious due to his wound. Luffy spots a small puppy in front of the shop. Nami then arrives and tosses Luffy a key, but the puppy swallows the key and Luffy strangles it to get it back. The mayor then arrives and orders Luffy to leave the dog alone. He brings the wounded Zoro to his house so that Zoro can sleep. The mayor then returns and explains to Luffy about the dog, named Chou-Chou, whose master died. Chou-Chou and his master were very close, but the mayor knows that Chou-Chou must have realized his owner is dead. Soon, Mohji arrives riding on top of Richie, his giant pet lion. Mohji decides to tame Chou-Chou, but gets bitten instead. Chou-Chou stands up to Richie, attacking the lion, but is quickly batted away. Richie then turns on Luffy's cage and smashes it, sending Luffy flying into a building. Chou-Chou continues to fight against Richie, but takes a battering. Meanwhile, Nami and the mayor run up to Luffy and are amazed that he is still alive. Luffy watches Chou-Chou fight valiantly against the lion, and soon the pet shop goes up in flames, destroyed. Luffy gets angry, and when Mohji and Richie come up to him, he uses Gomu Gomu no Screw to drive Richie into the ground. Luffy, as revenge for Chou-Chou, then pounds Mohji, taking him out with one hit. Nami and the mayor soon realize that Luffy ate a Devil Fruit, like Buggy, and that he ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit. Mohji returns to Buggy and when Buggy hears of the loss, he orders that the whole town be destroyed. A Buggy Bomb is fired and the mayor's house is destroyed, but Zoro is fine as he wakes up, standing up from the rubble. The mayor decides to go fight Buggy, not heeding the advice of Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. Luffy and Zoro decide to go fight Buggy and his crew as well, and when Luffy asks Nami to join them, she says she'll join temporarily as they share the same causes. Meanwhile, Buggy orders that a second Buggy Bomb be fired, but the mayor arrives and stops it. He challenges Buggy, but Buggy's hand grabs him and chokes him. Luffy then arrives and pulls Buggy's hand off of the mayor as the episode draws to a close. Note *The episode was aired on the same day as episodes 7 and 8, so it was an hour-and-a-half-long special. Edits Clip Edits *The US episode title refers to Mohji, who is a "Beast Breaker". *A few seconds of Zoro lifting Luffy's cage are removed. *A clip of ShuShu biting Luffy's face is cut. *A still of Zoro's arm is removed. *A clip of Nami and Zoro after Nami drops the key is cut. *The shocked faces of Zoro, Nami, and Luffy are removed. *The clip of Luffy strangling Chou-Chou for eating the key is cut. *The scene with Mayor Boodle introducing himself and noticing Zoro's wound is removed. *Nami petting Chou-Chou while Chou-Chou was giving her a suspicious look aren't shown, and neither is Luffy in the cage. *Clips with Boodle walking towards the pet shop and a close up of the bone sign are removed. *Clips with Boodle with his pipe wasn't shown ever. Sub *Clips with Chou-Chou carrying his dish, Luffy's silence, and the ground-shaking scene are all cut out. *The quick recovery from Mohji (when he was bit by Chou-Chou) and Luffy's refusal is removed. *A white still of Luffy talking to Chou-Chou is cut out. *A close-up of Nami as she understands what Luffy really did is cut out. Name Changes *Mohji's title is changed from Beast Tamer to Beast Breaker. *Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi (Rubber Rubber Mallet) is changed into Gum-Gum Hammer. It is also called by this name in the uncut FUNimation dub. Dialogue Edits *Boodle originally told Luffy not to attack Chou-Chou. In the dub, he tells Chou-Chou to quit attacking Luffy. *In the dub, Boodle says that he has access to the most modern medical technology: a bed. In the original, Boodle says that Zoro didn't want to see a doctor and just needed some sleep. *Luffy is given added dialogue in the scene where he's giving Chou-Chou the last of the dog food. *In the dub, Buggy says he's looking for One Piece. Digital Edits *The text on the dog food bags is deleted *The ashes flying while Chou-Chou is howling are either turned white or removed. *Mohji's bite wound from Chou-Chou is changed into a bandaid. Characters in Order of Appearance *Buggy *Nami *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Richie *Mohji *Chou-Chou *Boodle *Hocker (flashback) External links * The Beast Breaker at TV.com. Site Navigation 006 006 006